In Other Words
by cowaforniangel
Summary: The Sequel to Can I Tell You Something? , Chase and Zoey are together, Leaving their best friends, Nicole and Michael, out in the cold. Things heat up between Dana and Logan. PG, because I dont' like using language. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning after a Happy Ending

_Honk Honk! _Zoey pressed the horn on her Jet X. Chase was taking her to the movies. Or rather, Chase was paying, and Zoey was driving. Zoey smiled, for her and Chase had only been going out for a few weeks. Two weeks, to be exact. She could feel the warm sun beating on her back. She looked to the door where Chase would be coming out any minute now. Sure enough, Chase burst through the door, wearing an indestructible smile.

"Hey," He said coolly.

"Hop on," Zoey said happily, and Chase did just that. He held on to her for support, and they were off.

"Awwwww..." Nicole said adoringly, watching the two ride away, "They're so cute together!"

"He's liked her so much, you can't imagine how happy he is. He used to talk about her a lot. Now he doesn't talk about anything else!" Michael commented. He was hanging out with Nicole, because both of their best friends were on a date together.

"How bad did he like her?" Nicole asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"You mean how bad did he and still does like her," Michael corrected, "and remember the play that he wrote?"

"Yeah..." Nicole listened.

"Well, he did write it as a homework assignment, like he said. However, he wrote it the entire time thinking about him being the male lead, and Zoey being the female lead," Michael paused, adding to the effect of what he was saying. "That, and he asked the drama teacher to consider it to be the drama production, wanting to be the male lead, and Zoey being the other lead. He has it bad for her, but he had such a hard time telling her because he didn't even admit it to himself."

"Whoa..." Nicole said, surprised that Chase liked Zoey that much.

"And remember when you, Dana, and Zoey were in a huge fight?" Michael liked talking about this. It made him feel good to know so much about his friend.

"Uh huh..." Nicole wasn't saying much, which surprised even her.

"And how Zoey moved out and lived with Quinn and all that stuff, so she asked him to go to the movies Friday night?" Michael was briefing her. Nicole just nodded. "Well, he bought a single rose, and was going to give it to her, but then you two showed up and he put it in Dustin's guitar case so he wouldn't have to think about how bad he felt."

"Aww, if I'd have known that, then I wouldn't have gone! I feel bad now," Nicole said, her smile fading.

"You shouldn't. They're together now, so it's all good," Michael comforted Nicole, and her smile flew back to her mouth, happy to be in its home again. Michael and Nicole had become pretty good friends since Zoey and Chase had started dating. On their first date, Chase and Zoey were so nervous, Nicole asked Michael to do a double date with them, being the ultimate best friend and all.

"So," Nicole was getting bored of just sitting, "what do we do now?"

"Wanna hang out?" Michael asked.

"Sure!" Nicole responded, and they stood up, walking away from the bench.

* * *

"You want popcorn?" Chase asked.

"No, I'm not really hungry," Zoey responded. She loved popcorn, but she hated having bad breath.

"Okay, so, what about a drink?" Chase wanted to buy her something.

"Oh, alright," Zoey gave into Chase.

"What do you want?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," Zoey liked every kind of soda.

"Sprite it is, then," Chase said. "Why don't you save us some seats while I wait in line?"

"Okay, meet you in the theater," Zoey said, giving him a peck on the cheek. Chase blushed. Zoey walked into the theater and spotted two seats. It was like someone had planned for the two to sit there. Zoey hurried over to the seats, half expecting them to say 'Reserved for Chase and Zoey' on them. But they didn't. This didn't seem to bother Zoey, though. She sat down and put her purse on the seat next to hers, to assure no one would take it. She heard people whispering behind her. Whirling around, she noticed that Chase was going down the isle. She waved to him. _Maybe it's just my imagination,_ Zoey thought to herself. Chase sat down.

"Miss me?" He said smugly.

"Of course," Zoey took a sip of his soda. A shiver shot up and down her spine as she felt Chase's arm creeping around her back and resting on her shoulder. She smiled. _This is too perfect._

* * *

Dana sat on her bed reading the newest edition of _Seventeen. _

"Huh," She commented to herself, reading one of the main stories. It read 'Excellent ways to get a Boyfriend.' She was a sucker for those kinds of things, so she flipped to the page. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," She said, not caring who it was. Logan walked in. "What do you want?" Dana and Logan didn't exactly get along.

"Have you seen Zoey?" He asked, ignoring her rudeness.

"She's at the movies with Chase," Dana said, picking her magazine up again.

"What about Nicole?" Logan asked.

"Why do you need to know where everyone is?" Dana countered, annoyed.

"Just wondering," Logan stated casually.

"Well, can you go 'wonder' somewhere else? I'm trying to read," Dana snapped sassily.

"I don't want to," Logan said. Dana put her magazine down.

"What do you want with me?" She asked. He was really getting on her nerves.

"Yes," Logan mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Then get out!" Dana was fed up with Logan and his stupid tricks.

"Okay, see you later," Logan said, walking out. After the door closed, Dana picked her magazine back up. She froze.

"That was too easy," she thought aloud. Setting her magazine down, she searched the room for anything that Logan could have left behind. Nothing. Then why did he come in just to be told off? Dana shrugged and went on reading.


	2. Surprise Surprise

Yet again, I feel very loved! Sorry for the long time to update, you guys, but I had a MASSIVE, and i mean huge case of writer's block! Okay, so, For z101 fan, check the final chapter of Can I tell you something? I believe that it would help you with your problem. And also, guys, when you try to type in your emails, all it gives me is the name and the sign, not the website! So, I don't know how to fix that, just would like to say.

P.S- RocknRollfan, thanks for the really kind posts! And, you're right, I'm not a dude...

* * *

Zoey looked up at Chase. He was half-watching the movie, and half-watching her. His arm was still around her, and she was still smiling. Chase felt Zoey's stare and turned to meet her gaze. He kissed the top of her head and Zoey felt a tingle in her spine. She rested her head back on his shoulder, and he went on watching the movie.

* * *

"Haha, I got you now," Michael said to Nicole happily.

"Oh no you don't!" Nicole raised her voice.

"I've played this video game for a long time, there's no way you can beat- How'd you do that?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just pushing buttons!" Nicole was somehow beating Michael at Halo 2. Logan burst through the door. Elvis barked loudly at the noise, but the DA was out with his girlfriend, so no one seemed to mind.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" Michael and Logan were actually pretty good friends, whereas everyone else seemed to hate him.

"Are you two dating too? Am I the only guy with out a girlfriend?" Logan sassed.

"Umm... We're not going out, Logan. I hope you realize that," Nicole said, pausing the game to look at him in confusion.

"Sure you aren't. That's why whenever Chase and Zoey have a date, you guys go on a mini-date," Logan was pissed for some odd reason. Nicole scowled.

"Man, I like Nicole and all, but I don't _like _her, right Nicole?" Michael tried to maintain peace. It wasn't really working.

"Right." Logan walked over to Nicole and motioned for her to move. "I...gotta go..." Nicole said distantly and hurried out the door. She didn't like being near Logan. As soon as the door closed, Michael turned to Logan, who was sitting down.

"Dude, just because Nicole and I are friends doesn't mean that we're dating," Michael spoke as if he was in a debate.

"Yeah, well, it seems to be the latest trend, so whatever." Logan seemed really mad.

"Latest trend? How about you name three couples right now," Michael enjoyed proving Logan wrong.

"There's Chase and Zoey, Mark and Quinn, and...uhh..." Logan stopped and realized that maybe that was just two people.

"See? Two people. Not everyone."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Can you imagine the _nerve _of him! I was hanging out and he just storms in and is a big jerk!" Nicole shouted angrily to Dana.

"He wasn't mean to me," Dana said, setting her magazine down.

"Well you're lucky! He's like, never mean to you! It's always Zoey and me! It's like he _likes_ you or something!" Nicole said, still infuriated.

"You think he does?" Dana was slightly surprised by this.

"Probably, that would explain why he's never a big jerk to you," Nicole said, and Dana smiled. Nicole had never seen her smile like that before. A look of realization swept Nicole's face and she spoke again. "You like him, don't you?"

"No! How could I like that inconsiderate jerk?" Dana was disgusted by the mere thought of it.

"You would know," Nicole said and Dana threw her magazine at her. "Ow!"

* * *

The movie was over. Zoey and Chase remained seated while everyone else left the theater.

"So," Zoey said, looking at Chase.

"So," Chase returned, looking back at her. "Do you, uh, wanna go to the beach? It's still light outside."

"Sure!" Zoey said excitedly, jumping up. "Let's go!" And with that, the two were off. Before they knew it, they were getting off Zoey's Jet X and hurrying down to the sand. Zoey sat down and let the sun warm her. Chase sat next to her.

"You really like the beach, don't' you?" Chase asked after a little while of staring at the water. He could remember the last time they had visited the beach.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Zoey said airily, staring at the ocean. All of a sudden, she understood something from a while back. "We don't have beaches like this on my planet," she said with a laugh, reciting her line from the play Chase wrote.

"We don't have girls like you on my planet. You're...perfect. Can I kiss you?" Chase responded, surprised he still knew that line.

"Yes," Zoey said and kissed Chase.

"Zoey! Chase! You guys!" Nicole ran over to the two, interrupting their moment. They pulled apart.

"What?" Zoey asked, slightly annoyed.

"Dana, you see, she likes Logan," Nicole stated perkily.

"You came down to the beach just to tell us that?" Chase asked, looking from Zoey to Nicole.

"No, because, Logan likes Dana," Nicole used hand gestures to show what she was saying. "So I was thinking that we could hook them up!"

"Sounds like a plan," Zoey said, still annoyed.

"Okay! We'll discuss details later, but don't tell Dana or Logan! I already have a plan in my head," Nicole pointed to her temple. Chase and Zoey nodded blankly, and Nicole ran off.

"I still don't see why she came all the way down here to tell us that," Chase said, watching Nicole run.

"That's Nicole for you," Zoey said with a smile. They picked up where they left off.


	3. Battitudes are Contagious

Chase hopped off Zoey's Jet X and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

"See you later," Zoey said and Chase waved happily. Hurrying into his dorm, he discovered that Logan and Michael were in a serious conversation about Michael and Nicole. As soon as Logan noticed Chase, an evil grin spread across his face.

"So, how was your date with Zoey?" Logan asked in a 'I'm a chick-magnet' tone.

"It was...amazing..." Chase said, plopping himself down on his bed. Logan was already bored with listening to the Love-Sick Chase and went back to his conversation with Michael.

"You know I'm right," Logan said. Chase shuddered at those words. It brought back memories about when Logan had spoken to Chase about his relationship with Zoey.

"Dude, just be quiet, okay? It's not like that," Michael defended himself.

"Yeah, whatever," Logan said snobbishly and continued playing video games. Chase sat up.

"I'm gunna go for a walk," he said suddenly.

"You gunna go see Zoey?" Michael asked.

"No, I just need to be alone," Chase said and headed out the door.

"Something's wrong," Michael thought aloud as the door closed.

"Duh," Logan said and laughed as he won the video game.

* * *

Chase walked. He walked to the quad, and it was quite dark out, but he sat down at his table anyways. Chase rested his chin on the table.

"Chase?" Nicole suddenly popped out of nowhere. Chase jumped, and Nicole rushed over to the table. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking," Chase said, looking at Nicole. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Walking around," Nicole answered energetically. "How'd your date with Zoey go? Zoey said that she had an awesome time and you took her to the beach and then I kinda ruined it..."

"That's pretty much what we did. I'm glad she had fun," Chase was surprised that he sounded so upset. He had had an amazing day with Zoey, his girlfriend, yet something seemed as though it was missing. _Am I homesick?_ Chase began listing reasons in his mind as to why he felt so horrible. _I could be love sick...but then I would know because all I would be able to think about would be Zoey. What about...just plain old sick? I'm confused... what's wrong with me?_

"Something's up," Nicole said, sitting down. "Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong! Why does everybody think something's wrong?" Chase shouted at Nicole. Nicole was taken aback by Chase's anger.

"Do you want to talk to Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"No, I don't wanna hurt her...look, it was nice talking to you, but I gotta go," Chase stood up and began walking back to his dorm.

"Where are you going?" Nicole asked.

"Back to my room, what does it matter?" Chase replied rudely. He didn't know what was going on with him. What if Nicole would tell Zoey? _Would she dump me? Would she be mad at me? _Chase listed the endless possibilities in his mind.

* * *

"Zoey! Zoey!" Nicole shook Zoey violently, attempting to wake her up.

"What?" Zoey said, quite shaken.

"Something's wrong with Chase."

"What kind of wrong?" Zoey sat up. "Is he hurt?"

"No. Well, maybe. I dunno. He's walking around, he sounds really mad," Nicole sat down on Zoey's bed. "You should talk to him."

"What did he say?" Zoey's face filled with concern for her boyfriend.

"He said he didn't want to talk to you, he was afraid he might hurt you," Nicole said in a rush.

"Hurt?" Zoey was confused. She shook her head. "He probably is just going through something," Zoey pushed the weight off her shoulders and laid her head back on her pillow. Nicole shrugged and hopped into bed. She expected Dana to scream at her for shaking the bunk bed, but Dana wasn't there. Nicole looked around questioningly. What was it with this night?

* * *

Dana walked down the hall, replaying her moments with Logan in her mind.

_"I know how you make you cry," Dana said rudely._

_"What are you gunna do? Kiss me?" Logan replied and puckered up._

_"You wish!"_

_"Yeah I do," Logan laughed._

It was cold out. She heard someone behind her. She didn't like being alone. She didn't even know why she was doing this.

_"I can take you up to the lake, and we could make out," Logan said to Zoey. Dana didn't show it, but was so mad at Zoey for that._

_"I would love to, you know, but it's so hard for a girl to kiss a guy when she's throwing up," Zoey countered. Dana laughed nervously and let out a sigh of relief._

She walked faster. Right, left, right, left. She was looking at her feet, and she didn't notice where she was going.

"Ow!" She shouted in unison with Chase as they collided in front of Chase's dorm.

"What are you doing outside?" Dana asked, standing up.

"I'm going back to my dorm," Chase defended himself. "Why are you in front of my dorm?" Chase asked shortly after he stood up.

"Can you send Logan out here?"

"He's probably sleeping," Chase said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just do it," Dana pushed Chase to the door. Shortly after he entered, Logan came out.

"What do you want?" He asked with a yawn. Dana took a deep breath.


	4. I'm depressed and I don't know why

Zoey rolled over and opened her eyes as the morning alarm went off. Why they had the alarm set for seven in the morning on a sunday, no one knows. But, the girls woke up. Zoey sat up and looked up at Nicole's bunk. Nicole was stretching and looked back at Zoey.

"Morning," Nicole said groggily.

"Yeah," Zoey said with a long yawn. She paused. "Where's Dana?" Zoey asked after looking at Dana's empty, messy bed. She looked in her bed, and Dana wasn't there either.

"She left in the middle of the night, remember? Maybe she spent the night at Quinn's," Nicole said, swinging her feet off the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, _everyone _wants to spend the night with Quinn and her Quinnsaine Quinventions," Zoey stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I don't know where she is either, so why are you bugging me about it?" Nicole jumped off her bed and walked over to her dresser.

"Whatever. I'm gunna go over to the caf and get some food," Zoey said, grabbing her brush, "You wanna come?"

"I can't go out like this! I'll look bad in front of the boys!" Nicole replied loudly, suddenly awake.

"Well excuse me, I already have a boy, so I'll just go," Zoey said and walked out. Nicole blinked for a moment and grabbed her leaf blower. She began drying her hair.

* * *

Zoey sat down at the usual lunch table, but no one else was there, because it was breakfast time. She stuck her fork into her food and took a bite. Just then, Michael walked over. Sitting down, he stared at Zoey.

"Something's up with Chase," Michael said, in amost the exact tone Nicole had said this.

"I know, he's all depressed and what not," Zoey said, taking another bite.

"Okay, well, I've got newer news for you," Michael was surprised that Zoey already knew, thinkinghe was the only one who knew about Chase.

"Tell," Zoey said, sitting up straight.

"Okay, well, Logan's been gone the whole night," Michael said in a surprisingly casual tone.

"Really? Dana's been gone the entire night too..." Zoey's sentence didn't sound finished as a look of understanding washed over her and Michael's face. In unison, they both spoke.

"Oooohhhh!" Zoey took another bite. She looked -and felt- odd, for she was in her pajamas.

"So, where's Chase?" Zoey asked, quickly changing the subject. She wanted to know, too.

"He's in the dorm. I'd leave him alone. Chase is being real...wierd," Michael answered.

"Well, he's always 'wierd.' I'll go check on him," Zoey stood up and walked away. Michael looked glumly down at his food.

* * *

Zoey knocked cautiously on Chase's door.

"Chase? It's Zoey," she said softly. The door opened, and Chase pulled her in. He looked horrible. It was obvious that he was deprived of sleep, and he had bruises on the palms of his hands. Zoey looked at them questioningly, but Chase pulled his hands out from sight before she could so much as touch them. "Chase, what's wrong?" Chase shrugged.

"I don't know," he said, clearly upset.

"You can't be that upset and not know why," Zoey commented.

"Well, I am! I mean, I know I'm not the average guy, and, so, I guess...since I'm not average, you know..." Chase was cut off by Zoey wrapping her arms around him.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me," Zoey said, still hugging Chase.

"I'm fine. Really," Chase attempted to reassure her. She pulled away from him and stared.

"Okay," Zoey stated after a long silence, "when you're ready to talk, let me know." And with that, she left the dorm.

* * *

"Michael? Michael!" Nicole's search for Michael ended.

"Yeah?"

"Okay, I have the perfect plan," Nicole sounded jumpy.

"Perfect plan for what?" Michael asked. He hated not knowing what Nicole was saying.

"How to hook up Dana and Logan!"

"Uh... Nicole? I think you're a bit late," Michael commented.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked Michael.

"_That's _what I mean," Michael pointed to Dana and Logan, who were walking in their direction, holding hands. Nicole turned around to look where Michael was pointing.

"What! But I had the perfect plan, and, but, he.. her..." Nicole couldn't find the right words to say.

* * *

Chase rolled over and fell off of his bed. With a loud Thud, he hit the ground. He didn't move. Or show pain. After falling off about ten times, He was pretty much used to it now. Sitting up, Chase looked at his closet.

_Maybe it's time to leave now, _Chase thought to himself. He hurried over and began changing.


	5. The Annihilation and Creation of a Happy...

Zoey slowly walked back to the table where she had been eating her breakfast. She paid no attention to Logan or Dana, who were sitting at the table next to each other. She just sat down and resumed eating. Dana was happy, because she knew Zoey didn't like to make big deals of things like that. Michael looked at Logan and Dana. Standing up, he wheeled around in the opposite direction and walked as fast as he could to his dorm. He couldn't take it anymore. Nicole watched him disappear into his dorm building, and then turned back to Zoey. Puzzled by Zoey's sad face, she scooted closer to her.

"Zoey, is something wrong?" Nicole asked quietly.

"No," Zoey lied. Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Nicole-" Zoey sighed, but Nicole interrupted her.

"Zoey," Nicole said, grabbing her arm. "Come with me." Nicole pulled Zoey away from the lunch table. Dana and Logan shrugged and continued talking.

* * *

Chase looked up as the door opened. It was Michael, who had a glum look on his face.

"Hey, man," Chase said, almost walking out the door, but froze. He noticed that his friend looked upset, so he whirled around. "What's up?"

"Logan and Dana are going out," Michael said, sitting on his chair. Chase walked next to him and sat.

"And?" Chase didn't see the big deal.

"_I_ like Dana. It's not fair," Michael said, staring upset at the ceiling. "What's up with you?"

"I... I don't think I like Zoey anymore," Chase said nervously. Michael snapped his head back up and looked at Chase in shock.

"Say what now?" Michael could not believe this. Chase had the biggest crush on Zoey anyone could ever have. He ran into a pole just looking at her. How could he not like her anymore?

"I think I like Nicole," Chase said with a guilty look on his face.

"But what about Zoey? You finally got her!"

"Yeah, but I don't'... really want her anymore," Chase felt bad. What would Zoey say? He was her best guy friend. He wanted to stay that way.

"Well you're in quite a pickle, aren't you?" Michael said, refocusing his gaze at the ceiling. Chase stood up.

"I think I'll go break it off with her. It's better to tell the truth, you know?" And with that Chase walked out of the room.

* * *

"Well, the problem is.." Zoey was hesitant in telling Nicole what was wrong.

"Zoey..." Nicole whined and pouted.

"I don't like Chase...anymore..." Zoey said, not making eye contact with Nicole.

"What? But He's crazy about you! I mean, he wrote an entire play just so he could kiss you! And.. he didn't!" Nicole was surprised.

"I just... don't. I still wanna be his friend, but I don't wanna hurt his feelings and-"

"Hey, Nicole, Zoey," Chase interrupted.

"Hi," They said in unison.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked Zoey, sadness in his eyes.

"Sure," Zoey said, and Nicole walked back to the table. "So... What do you want to talk about?" Zoey asked. She wanted to tell Chase how she felt.

"I'm not sure that things..." Chase couldn't bring himself to say it.

"...are working out?" Zoey finished his sentence, swallowing hard.

"Yeah. I.. I still want to be friends, but, not boyfriend and girlfriend," Chase said, using gestures with his hand. Zoey nodded.

"Me too," Zoey said, feeling tears form in her eyes. If she didn't like him, why was this so hard?

"So, we're friends still?" Chase asked hopefully. Zoey nodded again, and couldn't form words in her mouth. She just walked off to her dorm. Chase watched her questioningly, but was happy. He was now open for Nicole.

Zoey ran down the hallway to her dorm. Everyone she knew was watching her. They were watching her cry. She didn't want them to see her. Running faster and faster, she squinted her eyes and tears came out. She arrived at her room. Opening the door quickly, she threw herself on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. A few moments later, Nicole walked in.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" Nicole sat on the bed next to her best friend.

"Chase and I broke up," Zoey said, looking up, and putting her head back down to her pillow.

"But I thought you didn't like him," Nicole said in a meek voice, putting her hand on Zoey's back.

"Well I guess I was wrong! I'm crazy about him, but he doesn't even care about me! He likes someone else now!" Zoey said, wiping her tears.

"Well, he's gunna be sorry. Zoey, you're the perfect friend. And the perfect girlfriend. He'll come to his senses, and he'll be begging to have you back," Nicole said comfortingly. Zoey frowned.

* * *

"So, what exactly went on last night?" Chase asked Logan and Dana.

" I was about to tell Logan how I felt about him," Dana began and Logan wrapped his arms around her, "and he kissed me. We didn't' really need to say anything after that." Logan smiled.

"And I got the girl I wanted," Logan said.

"And I'm gunna get the girl I want," Chase said with a small smile.

"But you already have Zoey," Dana said, looking at him, clearly confused.

"We broke up," Chase said, and Dana raised her eyebrows. Logan's eyes widened.

"How can you not like her? You were going berserk over her because you couldn't go to the dance with her!" Logan said loudly.

"I know, but I just... don't feel the magic. Maybe we just weren't meant to be," Chase said.

"So, who do you like now?" Logan asked. Chase didn't answer, he just stared at the clouds with a foolish grin on his face.


	6. Sleep is the best cure for Depression

"No he won't! He likes some other girl, and she's really lucky! I want to be her right now! She's probably smarter than me, and prettier, too!" Zoey shouted into her pillow.

"No she's not, Zoey. No one will ever be smarter, prettier, nicer, funnier, or as fun as you. Chase is an idiot," Nicole said in a best-friend like voice. She didn't know that Zoey wanted to be her, and neither did Zoey. Zoey didn't say anything after that, she just sobbed. Nicole's face lit up and she stood up. "I'll be right back!" And with that, Nicole sprinted out of the room. She ran down the hall, down the stairs, out the door, and towards the student store. She would buy Zoey a goo pop. She loved those things, after she had gotten used to eating them, and not having them all over her face. Nicole laughed at the thought. That was how Zoey got the jukebox in the lounge to replace the radio that never worked. Upon approaching the student store, Nicole slowed down and walked in. She rushed over to the counter, and looked at the goo pops. She grabbed five of Zoey's favorite flavor, orange. She looked up to see the cashier adjusting the back packs Zoey made. Nicole smiled at that too. "Five goo pops, please," Nicole said orderly and handed him five dollars. There was no change to be given back to her, for goo pops were a dollar each. And with that, Nicole sprinted all the way back to the dorm room. She was just about to open the door when...

"Hey, Nicole," Chase called from down the hall. Nicole turned around and saw him. She waved, and he sped up to stand by her. "Can I come in?" Nicole looked nervously from Chase to the door, thinking of how Zoey would feel if Chase saw her like that.

"Umm, no..." Nicole said, trying to come up with an excuse. Chase looked somewhat disappointed.

"Well, why not?" He asked, hoping that she would reconsider. He would love being in a room alone with Nicole, but she didn't know that.

"Because... Zoey doesn't feel well! I mean, she's vomiting, so I was just out to get some medicine to make her feel better!" Nicole said quickly. Chase looked at the candy that Nicole was holding.

"Goo pops?" He asked. Nicole smiled nervously.

"Uhh... gotta go bye!" Nicole's words were rushed and she ran into the room, slamming the door behind her. Chase shrugged and walked back down the hall. What a waste of effort.

"He was out there?" Zoey asked. She was now sitting up. Nicole examined Zoey's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and mascara was streaked down her cheeks. Nicole nodded.

"Want some goo?" Nicole asked, holding out all five goo pops. Zoey smiled.

"Thanks. You want one?" Zoey held one out to Nicole, who nodded and snatched it out of her hand. They both bit down and sucked the goo out of the tubes. Nicole felt good, but she realized the five dollars that she had made by her previous bet, that Chase would kiss Zoey before Nine O'clock at night, had been spent on these goo pops.

* * *

Dana and Logan were sitting on one of the benches on campus with a blue cushion. It happened to be the exact same bench Chase and Mark Delfigallo had sat on when they set up a fake-date for Mark and Quinn. Logan had his arm around Dana. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Last night was nice," She said softly.

"Yeah," Logan said with a smile on his face. His expression changed to fit his brilliant idea. He sat up, making Dana lift her head up and look at him in question. "Wanna make out?" Dana smiled.

"Okay!" she replied hastily, and their lips met.

* * *

Michael sat on his chair, frantically playing halo two. He hated Logan. He hated Dana for liking Logan. Why couldn't things just go his way for once? He was always just in the background, never there. It was almost like he was invisible. Nobody had a crush on him. Especially not Dana. But maybe Logan was just using her as a toy. Nah, he wouldn't do that to her. No one could. She was too pretty to do that to. Chase opened the door, and Michael's thoughts stopped. Chase was grinning like an idiot.

"Hey man, why are you so happy?" Michael asked grumpily.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about Nicole," Chase said, sitting down.

"So you _do_ like her, don't you?" Michael asked. Chase nodded fiercely. "Wow. More than Zoey?"

"Way more than Zoey," Chase said, not making eye contact with Michael.

* * *

Dana walked into her Dorm where Nicole and Zoey were.

"Hey," She said airily, as if she was floating.

"Hi," Zoey said rather monotone. Nicole didn't even answer, she was asleep. Trying to comfort Zoey had tired her out, and she didn't want to crawl into her bunk, so she fell asleep next to Zoey. In Zoey's bed, to be more specific.

"So, how are you feeling?" Dana asked, sounding like she cared for once.

"I'm tired. I'll just go to bed now," Zoey said, and crawled over to her spot, pulled herself under the sheets, and set her head on the pillow. Dana assumed Zoey was asleep before her head touched it. Dana shrugged and crawled into her own bed as well. It was only seven o'clock, and the three girls would sleep well tonight.


	7. The Planning of A Party

Sorry I took so long to update, guys, but I had to get my tonsils out, not cool... Sorry, but this chapter is a bit short! Keep being awesome, guys!

cowaforniangel

* * *

The Alarm clock went off in the boy's room. Chase, Logan, and Michael sat up immediately, and all looked at each other. Logan had a sheepish grin on his face, and Chase wore the same smile. Michael despised Logan. He hurried over to the showers. Chase and Logan looked at each other, shrugged, and went on showing their teeth to the room. Logan hopped off the top bunk, and Chase crawled out the bottom. This was pretty much how their morning routine would go, only with less smiling and more silence. They would just wake up, get ready, and eat, without a word. It was Friday, the day with the shortest classes. The day where it was hardest to focus in class because you were too busy planning your Friday night. The kids at PCA always had a party to go to on Friday. To Chase and Logan, Friday was spelled "Happiness." To Michael, Friday sounded more like another lame excuse to go on living.

* * *

Zoey sat up, her cheeks still stained black from her makeup she never bothered to take off. Nicole sat up too, and Dana did the same. Nicole looked at Zoey, who was looking at Dana, who was looking at Nicole.

"So," Zoey started, "what are we doing tonight?" Nicole and Zoey both looked at Dana. She always knew which parties would be awesome and which ones would be a drag.

"I don't know, I'm spending the evening with Logan," Dana stated very matter-of-factly, and stood up. Nicole and Zoey looked at each other, their expressions showing that they were thinking. Zoey's expressions changed, as if a little light bulb went off in her head, and Nicole followed.

"Email," They said together in unison. Dana left the room to go get ready for class, and they scrambled to grab Zoey's laptop.

"Let's see..." Zoey said, pulling up her email. She checked the inbox for invitations to any parties, and her expression showed frustration after scanning the list. "Nothing." Zoey looked at Nicole, hoping that she had any ideas.

"We could... check the message boards!" Nicole exclaimed, her smile bright. Zoey smiled back, nodding her head, and went to the PCA site message boards. They looked at the list. Nicole stopped smiling, and Zoey did the same. "No one's throwing a party? But there's always a party!" Zoey looked at Nicole after she said this.

"You're right," she said in a tone that showed she had an idea.

* * *

Michael poked his food with his fork. He wasn't hungry. He just bought some food for the fun of poking it._ Poke, poke, poke..._ Michael thought. Why he was thinking this, even he didn't know, but that didn't stop him. _Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, po-_

"Hey Michael," Dana's voice sliced through Michael's thoughts, like a hot knife through butter. Michael looked up at her with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" Michael shook it off.

"Nothing," He grumbled, and continued picking at his food. Chase walked over and sat down next to Dana.

"Hey guys, how ya doin?" Chase asked casually. He crammed some food into his mouth, showing that he wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention, so no one responded. Nicole walked over, and sat next to Chase. He smiled.

"Hey," Nicole said happily. "Wanna come to Zoey's party tonight?" Chase's smile grew wider.

_A party! _He thought, _This gives me a chance to tell Nicole how I feel! Oh, this is perfect! And then, we can take a step outside, and everyone will be enjoying the party, so no one will notice!_ Chase was very proud of his idea. "Sure," He said.

"Whatever," Michael said, and got a bite in his mouth.

"Will there be a 'make out room' at this party?" Dana asked Nicole, who thought for a moment. Chase wanted to know, too.

"Umm... I guess so, sure!" Nicole answered with pep. She got up and walked away to go tell everyone else about their party. Logan and Zoey walked over to the table and sat, but of course, Logan made Chase move from his seat next to Dana.

"Alright, guys, I know Nicole probably already told you about the party, but could you guys tell people too? It would make it a better party than just us," Zoey asked kindly. Everyone agreed. Zoey smiled, both on the outside, and on the inside. She was throwing her first party.


	8. You Can't Hide Things from Yourself, Can...

**Okay, guys, I'm glad I could update for you guys this fast! I made this chapter super long, dispite my sore throat, to satisfy you guys and make up for my short chapter before. So, without further adew, enjoy! Oh yeah, and I never made a disclaimer... well, here: I don't own Zoey 101 (though I may want to)**

* * *

"Hey , Zoe, you got some black stuff on your cheek," Chase stated to Zoey. She gasped. She hadn't washed her face!

"I uh... gotta go tell everyone about the party!" Zoey sat up and ran back to her dorm. _How could I have been so stupid?_ she asked herself. There was a knock on the door.

"Zoey! I forgot my key, could you please let me in?" Nicole called from the other side of the door. Zoey sighed, and opened up the door for Nicole, who was wearing a huge smile. "Oh my gosh, guess what!" Nicole shouted excitedly, making her phrase not even sound like a question.

"What?" Zoey was happy for Nicole for being so happy.

"Brad's coming to the party!" Nicole jumped up and down.

"But doesn't he make fun of you?"

"For what?" Nicole asked cluelessly.

"Remember, when Logan brought that web cam into the lounge, and he heard about your cute lip chart, and made fun of your 'hello bunny' underwear?" Zoey refreshed Nicole's memory.

"Yeah, but he was insulting me with _his_ underwear! Do you know how lucky I am? He showed me his underwear! And, after the whole thing was over, he came by and told me that he had made a complete jerk of himself, showing me his underwear like that, and then, he asked what number I was on my lip chart!" Nicole's happiness was invincible.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Zoey asked, catching Nicole's happiness.

"Because I thought that you would laugh," Nicole said, emphasizing this sad sentence with energy, making it sound awkward.

"Why would I laugh? I'm soo happy for you! He's cute," Zoey's words came out fast and peppy, sounding so much like Nicole that it even seemed to surprise Nicole herself.

"Oh, that reminds me," Nicole said, slowing her words a bit, "We have to make a make-out-corner." Zoey cocked an eyebrow.

"A what now?" Zoey asked bluntly.

"Well, the only way Dana will come is if there is one, and plus, I could spend some time with Bra-ad..." Nicole practically sang his name. "And you could get Chase back!" Zoey liked that Idea.

"Okay, then let's get to making this room ready for a party!" Zoey shouted happily, and hurried over to make her bed, and Nicole did the same. After they had finished that, they spent the next half-hour cleaning up their room, organizing their closet (Nicole had stated that a few people wanted to play "seven minutes in heaven"), and they even dared to touch Dana's bed, and made it. They cleaned up the dorm so well, they discovered that their room did not look ready at all for the party, even though it was clean. "We need to decorate it," Zoey suggested.

"With what? It's the end of the week, and I've already spent half of my allowance!" Nicole was distressed.

"No, like easy things, that we already have," Zoey felt a stroke of brilliance attack her mind. "I'll be right back with everything we need." And with that, Zoey hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Brad," Logan was in the boy's lounge with Michael and Chase, and Brad had just joined them.

"Hey," Brad said absent-mindedly. "So, Chase, what's up with you and Zoey?"

"We're not going out anymore," Chase answered, annoyed. Twenty people had already asked him this.

"Oh, that's cool. Being single rocks," Brad tried avoiding Chase's bad attitude. "For you guys, though. I'm going for Nicole." Chase started coughing.

"You... you like Nicole?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Do you like her or something?"

"No, no! I'm enjoying the single life, I don't need a girl to drag me down," Chase noted to himself to sound more persuasive when lying.

"Right," Logan said. "Well, all I know is, Dana's fine, and she's mine. But, Zoey's hot, too." Michael bit his lip. That big two-timing jerk!

"So, are you dumping Dana then?" Michael asked, hoping that at least Logan wouldn't cheat on Dana.

"Ha! Are you kidding! They're both fine, And I'm fine, too. They can't help but be attracted to me, so I shouldn't leave Dana just so I can have Zoey, because Dana's a waaay better kisser, but I could give Zoey some lessons," Logan answered very matter-of-factly. Michael felt like beating the living crap out of Logan, but contained himself. Just then, Glenn Davis joined the little group.

"Zoey is hot, though. Maybe you could let me have her, and I could train her," Glenn raised an eyebrow. After Glenn said that, something inside Chase snapped. He stood up, looking at all of them.

"How DARE you talk about Zoey that way! She's not some sort of toy, she's a girl! She has a mind, and is good for things OTHER than kissing! You guys are pathetic!" Chase found himself screaming at them, and he turned around and stormed off. Michael was surprised. It was not like Chase to do that sort of thing, especially when he liked Nicole. Or maybe he was just trying to fool everyone, including himself.

* * *

"Okay, Nicole! We're all ready!" Zoey called as she walked in her door. She had three "Benjamin Moore color samples" in her hand, and ten empty shampoo and conditioner bottles. One of her friends, Vicky, had a dad who worked at the supermarket, and he always gave her those little bottles of paint so she could paint things. So, she thought up a great idea, that would look cute. She walked over to the table, spread out some newspapers, and began painting the empty bottles. "Nicole?" Zoey called. She got up, temporarily stopping her painting, to look around for Nicole. She walked over to the bed, and there was a note. Zoey picked it up and hopped down from the top bunk and read:

_Hey Zoe! Sorry I left without calling your cell phone, but I thought that there was something missing (and it's not just the decorations). The more I thought, I realized, there weren't any snacks. And then I realized that we have lame snacks in our mini-fridge, so I'm out buying some chips, salsa, blix, and whatever else I can think of! Have fun decorating!_

_-Nicole_

Zoey smiled upon reading this note, and made room in the mini fridge for the blix. After that, she went back to painting her shampoo and conditioner bottles. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called. Zoey had learned to leave the door unlocked during the daytime. Too many people knocked. Chase entered the door, and he looked very upset. Zoey cringed. She remembered the last time that they were in her room, alone, together. They had been going out, and the memory was painful.

"Hey, Zoe," Chase walked over and sat next to her on the couch. "Can I talk to you?" Zoey's spirits were slightly lifted. Maybe he wanted to get back together.

"Sure," Zoey said, setting down the bottle, yet again.

"At the party tonight, do you... uh," Chase couldn't find the right words to describe this. He knew that Zoey still had feelings for him, but he wasn't quite sure if he still had the same feelings for her. He was still more interested in Nicole.

"Yeah?" Zoey's smile grew a little wider, but not too big.

"Well, do you think that Nicole might want to hook up with me?" Chase felt like slapping himself for letting it all out like that. Zoey's expression faded.

"Oh," She said suddenly, letting both of them know what she thought he was going to ask. "Well, uh, sorry Chase," Zoey began, unsure of how to tell him how Nicole felt about Brad. "But she, err, has her eye on someone else." Zoey felt bad for making Chase bad, so she began painting the bottles again. She had finished four. Chase stared glumly at Zoey's paint covered hands.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing?" Chase asked, changing the subject.

"Making some decorations for the party," Zoey answered immediately.

"Well... Can I help?" Chase was interested in what she was doing.

"Sure," Zoey replied, handing him a paintbrush. "Just paint three bottles with this color sample, and then with the other one, paint two," she instructed. Chase nodded and began painting.

* * *

"Wow, you sure are buying a lot of stuff," The clerk informed Nicole as she brought up what she was planning on buying.

"Yeah, we're throwing a party," Nicole said happily. She had an entire box of blix, two large bags of tortilla chips, and a bottle of salsa. Thankfully, the PCA school store was having a sale on food. So, rather than having to pay 25 dollars for all that food, she only had to pay ten. Why the school was doing that, no one knew, but no one argued either. After Nicole had gotten all that food, she somehow lugged it all the way back to her dorm room, where she entered to find Zoey and Chase drying the wet paint on the bottles with her hair dryer and leaf blower. At first, Nicole was a little shocked, but decided not to make a grand entrance. She put the blix in the fridge, along with the salsa, and set the chips on top of the fridge. They hadn't quite noticed that she was in yet, so she went ahead and left. They were talking again.

"Before I know it, they'll be joining everyone at the make out corner tonight!" Nicoleexclaimed happily.


	9. Shampooing a Dog and Making Plans

**Okay, guys, I won't be updating for a while after this chapter. I've got some books to read, so I'm off doing that and what not. So, er... Here's the ninth Chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 (Though I really, really, really wish that I owned Sean Flynn)! I just own this story. That's it.**

* * *

"Wow, someone's spazzing today," Logan said to the rest of the boys after Chase had ran off.

"Well, girls are pretty cool," Brad defended Chase, even though he hardly knew him. Michael bit his lip harder. He nearly yelped in pain.

"So, I think I deserve Zoey more, you know, because I'm so good looking," Logan said happily.

"Dude, you're sick! You are probably the luckiest guy in the world to be going out with Dana, and what do you do? You cheat on her? Well, here's the deal, Mister Big-shot, ZOEY DOESN'T LIKE YOU! She doesn't like you, either, Glenn, so just shut up! You two are pathetic! PATHETIC!" Michael shouted. Man, standing up for people you had a crush on was contagious. And it felt good, too. "If I ever, and I mean EVER, catch you cheating on Dana, don't think you'll get away with it! Dana will find out, whether I tell her, or Zoey will!" Michael ran up to his room. It was true that Michael had liked His 'friend' Ollie's sister, Farfalla, but he liked Dana now. No one could change that. Michael pet Elvis, and then picked him up. He walked out of his room, with Elvis in his arms. He was headed straight for Nicole, Dana, and Zoey's dorm. Once he arrived there, he knocked long, loud, and hard. Zoey opened the door, her expression happy at first, but then her eyes shifted to Elvis, and she gave of a completely different message.

"We're not taking him! We have a party tonight, and we just got the room clean, Michael!" Zoey shouted firmly, but not rudely.

"That's not what I came here about," Michael responded calmly to Zoey.

"Well, then why'd you bring him?" Zoey asked, feeling bad for yelling like that so suddenly.

"Can you help me give him a bath?" Michael asked coolly. He had, actually, come down there to let Elvis play with the girls for a while, but he didn't feel like making himself look like a complete idiot. Not today, anyways.

"A bath?" Zoey asked, her tone saying 'you've got to be kidding me.'

"Yeah. Chase is out, Logan's being a jerk, and You're really the only person who seems to be available," Michael sounded quite reasonable. He was good at improv, he told himself.

"Chase is right here," Zoey opened the door a little wider, showing Michael her guest.

"Oh." Michael was shocked. He didn't want that to happen. He needed to talk to Zoey, not Chase. Logan wasn't going to cheat on Dana with Chase, and that was why he needed to talk to Zoey. His face showed confusion. So much for being good at improv. All of a sudden, Chase picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Chase paused, and then when on, "What! How did I end up owing you that much? Right now?" Chase paused again. "Fine. I'll be there in five." Chase stood up and ran out the door. "I lost a bet. The Stingrays didn't do so well in basketball," Chase explained. "I have to show up with the money, or I might end up with a few broken bones. Gotta run!" Chase sprinted off. Michael watched him run questioningly, but went back to Zoey.

"Will you help me now?" Michael asked. Zoey nodded.

"Sure, but I only have a few hours. Let me get changed into some clothes that I wouldn't mind getting suds all over," Zoey told Michael. "Wait right here." Zoey closed the door, and a few minutes later, popped back out. She was wearing a PCA shirt that she had apparently 'introduced' to a pair of scissors. It was cut like a v-neck, and she wore some gray sweats to go with. Michael was surprised at how well Zoey looked in casual clothes. He quickly shook himself out of it and walked her into his dorm. After closing the door, Michael realized that he hadn't bothered to clean up the room, allowing Zoey to take a look at all of the guy's boxers, smelly sneakers, and other dirty clothes. She didn't make a big deal about it. Although she was looking at Chase's things a bit more than the other's. Michael then led her into their bathroom, where they had a rather large sink. It was just large enough for bathing Elvis, too.

"The guy that lived in this dorm before us 'pimped," Michael stopped momentarily to show his finger gestures (to make it look like a quote), "the bathroom and put in a huge sink. He washed his clothes in it. We wash Elvis in it."

"Nice," Zoey said, and then looked around. "Do you have any dog shampoo for him?"

"We had it for a few weeks, but after the DA smelled the dog, he came back in for a room check, and he almost caught us with the shampoo, and we decided it would be better if we just threw it out," Michael said, setting Elvis down in the sink.

"Then what do you use on him?" Zoey asked, her face showing concern.

"We use Logan's shampoo," Michael reached into a drawer and pulled it out to show Zoey. "His shampoo is extra _extra_ sensitive, so that means that it's good for a dog, too. We couldn't use mine or Chase's, too risky." Zoey laughed a little and turned on the warm water, and put the plug on the drain, so the water started to fill up the large sink. After the water was up to Elvis's little knee caps, she switched it off, and Michael uncapped the shampoo. "So," Michael began, preparing to tell Zoey about Logan, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, I'm just excited for the party," Zoey answered, and Michael let out a sigh of relief. Usually it took most girls hours to answer that question. But then again, Zoey wasn't like most girls.

"Oh, cool. Say, did you hear about Logan?" Michael re-capped the shampoo bottle, and wetted Elvis with a cup that he filled with water and poured on the shivering little dog.

"What about him?" Zoey was surprised she hadn't. She was usually the first to hear gossip, being Nicole's best friend and all. She grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"Well, he likes Dana," Michael answered, scratching the poor, wet little Elvis on the head.

"Duh, I know that," Zoey said, uncapping the shampoo and squeezing it out on Elvis's back.

"Yeah, but he also likes you," Michael answered, taking the bottle from Zoey and recapping it. They began scrubbing.

"What? But he likes Dana!" Zoey was shocked. She thought that Logan had gotten over that phase.

"Yeah, but worst of all, is that he thinks he can get whoever he wants, and still keep what he has," Michael explained, scrubbing Elvis a little harder.

"So he wants to cheat on Dana with me?" Zoey predicted. She had a knack for that kind of thing.

"Yep," Michael answered, getting some of the shampoo on Elvis's ears.

"We've got to tell Dana," Zoey stated firmly. "She's gunna be so upset, too." Zoey stopped rubbing Elvis and reached for the cup.

"It's better that we tell her _before_ he does it, or else she's going to murder you!" Michael stopped scrubbing as well.

"Yeah, but how?" Zoey asked. She began dousing the suds with water. Elvis was still shaking.

* * *

"Nicole's pretty hot, though," Brad spoke to the others.

"I don't see what you see in her," Glenn answered. It was just Brad, Glenn, and Logan. "She's super ditzy, and super boy crazy, too."

"She's hot, man! She's also really nice. That's hard to find in a girl these days," Brad was a bit angered at how Glenn had just bashed his crush. He'd always had a massive crush on her, or else he wouldn't have picked on her with the 'hello-bunny' underwear that was, indeed, his.

"Whatever, she'll never be as hot as Zoey," Glenn said very matter-of-factly.

"Guys, we don't need to argue about who's woman is finer," Logan said, using large hand gestures. "Because, chances are, if they've already met me, then they already have their eye on me," Logan reported snobbishly.

"Whatever," Brad said, standing up. "I gotta go get ready for that party." Brad walked off.

"Me too," Glenn stood up and hurried off, too. Logan sat up, looked at his watch, and ran off. He was way off his 'get ready to party and kiss Zoey' schedule.


	10. Partying a Little Too Hard

Okay, Guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but things have happened, like writer's block, boys, school finals, boys, plays and musicals, and did I mention boys? Well, yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I know I won't.

* * *

Chase sighed. He sat on his bed listening to his ipod. He was currently playing "Come sail away" by the Styx. It was what he branded as his 'feel-good song,' but it wasn't helping his bad mood much. He flipped it down to "Imagine" by John Lennon. He felt silightly better, and popped a goldfish in his mouth. He lay down, chewing and swallowing. How on Earth was he going to make a move on Zoey? If he didn't do something soon, she could start liking another guy and go out with him. He felt like such and idiot for wanting to break up with her. He didn't like Nicole. He never liked Nicole. He had just now realized, during the second verse of "Imagine" that he had lied to himself. He felt like a complete idiot. Nicole wasn't his type at all. He didn't even know why she was worth lying to himself. He didn't think she was ugly or annoying, but she was just so perky. He could never date someone that says "Oh my God!" every other sentence. He wanted to just run over to Zoey and pull her into his room. He missed her. He wanted her to come in and care about him. He wanted to feel her warm body against his when they hugged. He was almost as fed up with himself as he was when he let Logan have the lead role in his play. Maybe then he could have kissed Zoey and then he would have realized that he was crazy about her and he would never even think about dumping her. It was obvious that he hurt her. He didn't like seeing her bite her lip every time she was around him. He could have kicked himself, and he was close to doing it, but the door opened and closed, and Zoey enetered the room. She just stood there and stared at him. He stared back, sitting up.

He jumped up and kissed her, and she kissed back. They were going out again. No, they weren't, Chase's mind was playing tricks on him. She was just staring at him, and he stared at her. He wanted to say so many things, but he started by turning off his ipod and setting it down.

"Goldfish?" He offered, breaking the akward silence. Zoey nodded and grabbed one. She sat down. She hadn't said a word. That was very, very unlike Zoey. She always had something clever, or meaningful, or kind, or funny to say. But, apparently, she had nothing to say. "You ready for the party?" Zoey shrugged. Why wasn't she talking to him? Was she mad? Great, now his chances with her were gone. Everyone knows that when a girl doesn't talk to you, that's a sure sign that she's angry with you. She suddenly jerked out her hand, and Chase expected to be beaten by her. She was quite strong, but her hand just held out a piece of paper folded up. Chase looked at her with a look of confusion on his face, but reached out slowly and took it. She stood up and walked out of the room. After the door closed, Chase examined the note. It was very unlike Zoey to not speak to someone and write them a note. He just wanted to go to the party and get the night over with. His Friday had practically lost almost all of its meaning. That was, until he unfolded the paper and read the first sentence of the note.

* * *

Logan ran his fingers through his hair and blew himself a kiss in the mirror. He smiled and started walking in the direction of Butler Hall. He was going to look perfect, showing up with his posse, which was currently just Brad and Glenn. He didn't care. He was going to have more girls than he could count by the end of the semester. Which, was coming up pretty soon. In two weeks, to be exact. Then they would leave and come back as ninth graders. But that was the furthest thing from his mind at the time. Right now he only had one thing on his mind: the party.

Nicole smiled and readjusted the beds. She had the make-out corner all set, and went over an oral check list with Dana.

"Did you make sure that nobody has anything embarassing lying around?" Dana asked.

"I put all our diaries in our cabinet under the sink. No one will look there," Nicole answered, feeling proud of herself.

"What about Coco?"

"I bought her tickets to the film festival for her and her boyfriend. It ends at one in the morning, and everyone should be basically cleared out by then," Nicole was pacing.

"No extra money of ours laying out for people to take?"

"Put it all in the bra drawer," Nicole answered effortlessly.

"But that means that people can get into our bra drawer!"

"No," Nicole stopped pacing. "I locked it up. It'll be impossible to unlock, unless you have the key, like I do," Nicole pulled it out of her pocket to show Dana. They both let out a sigh of relief and sat down. There was a brief moment of silence before Zoey entered the room. She was out of breath, and there was a knock on the door.

"The first guest has arrived," Zoey said, taking a deep breath and opening the door. The music was going, and five minutes later, there was quite a crowd in the room. Zoey looked around nervously. Chase hadn't come yet, but Logan and Michael were there.

* * *

Chase took a deep breath. Did Zoey seriously mean all of this? Surely, she was just being inconsiderate and playing a really mean joke on him. Chase reviewed the note one last time. It read:

Dear Chase,

I'm sorry that we had to end the way we did. I really wish that we could have had more in our relationship, and I was hoping that maybe when you come to the party we could just make up. My life has been so hectic without you, I forgot how well you hold me together. I understand that we're really different, but that doesn't change my feelings for you. Chase, I care about you, and if you don't care about me, I understand. I just wanted you to know. Talk to me at the party about this.

Zo

He stood up and fixed his hair. He straightened his shirt and walked out of his door. He walked through the empty hall. Everyone must be at the party, the halls are completely abandoned. If they weren't then they were really lame and decided to go to sleep at nine on a Friday night. But that kind of thing never happened. He entered the building for Butler Hall and walked up the stairs. Before he knew it, he was in front of the door. Taking a big breath, he opened up the door and walked in. This was a big bash. There were lots of people in this room. Probably past the maximum capacity. Chase was shocked to see all those people showing up on such short notice. He quickly spied out the so called 'make-out corner,' because there were a few inhabitents over there already. One couple happened to be Dana and Logan, which didn't come as a big shock to anyone. He looked over at Nicole.

* * *

"So, do you still have your hello-bunny underwear?" Nicole asked, and for Nicole, she didn't sound very embarassed when asking this.

"Well, do you?" Brad asked back.

"I'm not telling," Nicole answered flirtatiously.

"Then I won't tell you either," Brad flirted back. It was sort of wierd to see them together, as Brad was much taller than Nicole, but they were good together nonetheless. Chase looked back at Dana and Logan, to discover that Logan wasn't there anymore. It was just Dana sitting on the bed, looking very content with herself, as if waiting for more. Chase looked over for Zoey. She had to be at this party, and if she wasn't, then she wasn't really that smart. He finally spotted her. There she was, standing in all of her glory. Chase took a deep breath, let it out, and began walking over to her. He was saying "hello"to everyone he passed, taking his eyes off of Zoey for a moment. He bit his lip. Maybe if he just ignored the note she wrote him, they could start from scratch.

* * *

Zoey frowned. Everyone was having a good time except for her. She ran through the plan that michael had given her.

_"Okay, Zoe, here's the deal: You have to lead him on, make him think that you're into him as much as he's into you," Michael began explaining._

_"Okay..." Zoey responded, waiting to hear more._

_"Lead him over to the make out corner, right near Dana (chances are she'll be waiting there for him.)" Michael paused for dramatic effects, and went on. "So then, When he see's Dana, he'll get all nervous and you'll be like, 'Why don't you wanna make out with me NOW, Logan? Is it because you're girlfriend's here?' or something snappy like that, and then, Dana will hear and you can grab Chase and act like you were making out with him the entire time. It's fool proof!"_

_"Thanks, Michael, you're the best!" Zoey screeched excitedly and hugged him. She ran off._

"Okay," She spoke to herself, "Michael said that he'd make sure that Chase would be in the makeout corner, and then he'd call my cell when he noticed that Logan stopped kissing Dana." She said her plan aloud, yet quiet enough so that no one could hear what she was saying. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. _Logan already?_ She thought. She wheeled around to discover Chase. "Chase! I um... didn't Michael tell you to be over at the make out corner or something?" Zoey recalled nervously. This wasn't good. Just then, her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up. "What? But... _he's_ Already over here! Call him off, call him off!" Zoey felt the panic surge through every part of her body. She prayed that Chase would just kiss her so Logan would see and back off. But it didn't go like that.

"Well, He did, and said I had someone to be waiting for, but I decided to ditch whoever I was supposed to make out with," Chase said meekly.

"Why'd you do that?" Zoey asked somewhat rudely.

"Because.. I didn't want to make out with anyone tonight," Chase found his fake reason.

"Oh. Not even a little?" Zoey asked. Her heart sank down to her stomach. She felt another hand on her shoulder. It was could. She turned around to be pulled into a kiss from Logan. Beating him with her fists, she broke free almost immediately , backing up into Chase. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily. The plan wasn't exactly working.

"Just finding someone new to make out with. Dana was getting a little old. You won't tell her, will you?" Logan stated very matter-of-factly. He took a step foward, and she took a step back. Zoey stumbled and began falling backwards. Chase caught her by the arms. Logan wrapped his arms around Zoey's waist and began pulling her up, but felt a force pulling her down. Zoey was stressed. "Let go of me, Logan!" Zoey shouted, hoping he wouldn't listen. Logan wouldn't take no for an answer. Chase pulled her into his arms tightly.

"She said let go!" Chase shouted, as if to say 'You wanna go?' Logan accepted this challenge. Chase sat Zoey back up and pushed her (well, guided, not so much as pushed) her aside. Both boys were glaring at each other. Zoey let out a huge sigh of disappointment. This did not look good.


End file.
